Lynn's payback method
by Stalin's Imposter
Summary: Lynn isn't the smartest Loud, but she certainly has a lot of strength, enough to...kill someone. But the Louds figured this out long ago, just the tensions had never been so high. Will Lynn survive the physical and mental torments, or will she die of exhaustion. Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

"Lynn! What was that for? You could've killed someone!" Luna asked.

Lynn was confused. She didn't remember anything. Why was Luna mad?

She looked to where Luna was gesturing, " _Oh no_ " she thought.

In her hand was a fairly sharp knife and in Luna's hands was an electric guitar with the strings cut.

"Oh my god, I swear I didn't mean to." Lynn stuttered.

"Didn't swear-what...you know what...I'm gonna let you go little sis," Luna started, "but the next time you mutilate my instruments, will be the last time you do anything!"

Lynn nods with fear, too scared to argue.

She was confused, what was happening? One moment she was in her room, the next she was slicing random objects.

She decided that the best course of action was to talk with Lincoln.

She went up to his door, but then right before she knocked, someone held her arm back.

"What the fuck?" Lynn asked as she looked behind her.

She saw Lori holding her arm, preventing her from going inside Lincoln's room.

"I need to talk with you, now." Lori demanded as she dragged Lynn to her room.

Once Lynn was in Lori's room, she noticed that Leni was gone, whatever she was going to say is not meant for others to hear.

"Alright, I'm going to need you to calm down a bit." Lori requested.

"okay?" Lynn said as confused as ever.

"Okay, so what you did out there" Lori started, "was literally the coolest thing you've ever done."

Lynn stared, confused. coolest was a word only a bully would use to describe what she had done.

"You see, people have to check their privilege from time to time." she ranted, "So many people in this house think that they're entitled to every little thing. Normally I would snap them myself, but I'm thinking of hiring you to help me."

Lynn actually thought for a second, she wasn't smart, but she was smart enough to know the difference between torture and discipline.

"I think I'm gonna see Lincoln right now." Lynn said hastily.

"Okay, that's fine I guess." Lori said, "But don't expect yourself to be free from me slapping you from time to time."

Lynn left the room without another word and headed towards Lincoln's room.

This time she was able to barge in.

"I don't want you sleeping with me again, Lynn." Lincoln said half asleep.

"No, it's not that. I want your advice." Lynn explained.

"If you're crushing on a nerdy boy. Don't hit them, it just scares them." Lincoln said.

"No...I need your advice on...letting away stress." Lynn requested.

"Punching bag, pretend it's whoever you hate, and then beat it." Lincoln responded.

"Thanks Lincoln." Lynn quickly said before dashing to her room.

She went to her room, set up her punching bag, but she got stuck on who she was mad at.

She eventually decided that it was probably Luna, since that is who she attacked.

She started punching and kicking, and she noticed that the punching bag was harder than usual.

She finished with a perfect round house kick and went to sleep, hoping that it had worked.

She woke up sore and in a dark room.

"what happened." Lynn asked lazily.

"You killed Lucy dude, so we locked you up in the basement." Luna explained

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it." Luna interrupted.

Luna walked out of the room, to leave Lynn sulking there in confusion.

Lori walked in the room with a smirk on her face.

"So, thinking about joining me yet." She asked.

"What? No!" Lynn responded.

Lori was smirking. She already knew how the conversation was going to end.

"Okay...oh and by the way...I think they were gonna give you the death penalty." Lori said.

Lynn wasn't the smartest Loud, but she was smart enough to make a plan.

Right before Lori was going to leave Lynn shouted, "I'll join you, just get me out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

Lynn had just agreed to help Lori "dicipline" the other kids, but that was not what was on her mind.

Luna, just before, had told her that she had murdered Lucy.

"But how?" she thought. While her eldest sister untied her, she was trying her best to think of how she could've killed her sister. Maybe she had snapped again, which meant that the punching bag had not worked.

"Impossible", she thought, "I felt good after beating the punching bag."

Then, it hit her, the punching bag. Well, she hit the punching bag, but the thought of the punching bag hit her, as if to get revenge.

"She was in the punching bag" she thought.

"Well, duh." Lori responded.

Lynn, baffled, got up and started getting even more confused.

"You know", Lori started, "You should fix that, stop thinking aloud."

"Right" Lynn responded, "of course."

"Here, I brought this." Lori picked up a punching bag, Lucy's blood still resided, but not the body.

"Hide in it" Lori demanded.

"What?"

"Now!"

Lynn was confused, why was she being tormented. She didn't mean to kill her sister.

Lori heard someone coming down the stairs, in response she stuffed Lynn in the bag, like the cringy FNaF fan she was. Luckily it was dark, so nobody would notice if a certain sister killer was gone or not.

"Lori?" a moderately feminine voice asked.

Lori was shocked, but she kept her cool, "What the fuck do you want!"

The figure stepped down a little and revealed herself as Lisa.

"Why are you down here, Lori?" Lisa asked.

"I was just - uhh - disciplining Lynn down here, before we hand her over to the law." Lori said.

"I see" Lisa replied blindly. She had to think about more important matters, "Have fun"

Once Lisa got the fuck outta dodge, Lori grabbed the punching bag, and escaped through a tiny window, somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

Lynn was as scared as ever, she didn't know what she was going to do.

she didn't want to be near Lori, she seemed to have a sort of blood lust motivating her.

Lori got onto a bike and rode with determination.

Lynn, seeing nothing, had to determine where they were going, by the turns.

She tried this for five minutes, until she realized she didn't know where they were going.

Eventually, they got to a warehouse.

Lori opened the bag and pulled out a bloodied Lynn.

She was very beaten from the trip, and she'd almost suffocated in the Punching bag.

"Are you going to be Ok?" Lori asked

"yeah, I think" Lynn responded, coughing up blood.

"Good, in five minutes I want you right here prepared to train." Lori demanded

She went off to get some supplies for Lynn's apparent new training schedule.

Lynn explored the warehouse, which was poorly lit, not unlike the basement.

"Does anybody else come here, or is it just us?" Lynn asked observing two mattresses that were covered in a absurd amount of blankets.

"Just us, nobody else, no one even knows about it.", she said paranoid, "At least I don't think so, hope not."

"alright then" Lynn responded unconsciously.

Lynn looked into a bag she found next to one of the beds. In it was a bunch of surgical needles.

Lynn was scared as she knew what this meant.

Lori snuck up on Lynn and scared her, "Times up"

The next days were all training for Lynn, with little to no rest.

Back at the house, Leni was scared. She felt the tensions between Lana and Lola rise up higher than it has ever before. The fight that will eventually happen might end up bloody, or even fatal.

She acted on this belief by grabbing Lily and sneaking out of the house.

Leni wasn't the most mentally sane person, but she knew what she was doing. Luna had become impulsive and aggressive, Lincoln had become maniacally depressed and anxious, and the others had fallen victim to a us versus them lifestyle and picked sides between Lola and Lana.

Luan had stopped trying to be funny and resorted to other means to get happy, other means that Leni didn't know much about.

Lisa didn't want to do anything about the problem, until she started getting harassed by Lana. The way that she wanted to handle the problem was with the death penalty. Lisa was researching the death penalty, and if it was moral or not. She decided she didn't care threatened Lana.

If one good thing had happened, it was that Lana listened and backed off

The father and mother had been going through a tough financial situation, do to the dad's alcoholism. The mother had resorted to working at a gentleman's club.

Things were not looking to improve either, there seemed to be no one cause.

Leni left them with no regret.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone at the House, and in general had become isolationists at this point. Almost no social interactions had been had.

Lori, with some sanity in her mind, remembers a time when the entire family acted like a family should.

She hasn't had a genuine conversation with another human being in a long time. She decided she'll try to start one with Lynn.

"Uhh - hi, Lynn" Lori said while approaching Lynn.

"What." Lynn said angered from her situation.

"I was wondering if you would like to talk." Lori said nervously

"Sure, let me start. Why are you such a bitch?" Lynn asked

Lori knew that her question was rhetorical, but she answered anyway.

"I had a friend." Lori explained, "She was amazing, everything you could ask for."

Lynn knew where this was going, she knew about Lucy's habit of making people like her. A lot of them turned to the extreme.

"Lynn you're strong, and very helpful." Lori said confidently, "I hope you understand"

Lynn didn't speak.

"you know what scares me the most?" Lori asked

Lynn ignored her, she knew that even if all she said was true, she shouldn't fall for her trap.

"Luna." Lori said, "She reminds me of me."

Lynn hit Lori in the gut jokingly, Lori immediately understood, and hit her back. She thought that some social interactions could make her sane again. Even if it was somewhat abusive.

Lynn was disappointed, she fell for the trap, and now she couldn't get out.

* * *

Back at the house in Lisa's room, she wasn't planning on killing anybody. She understood that was what dumb people do. She wanted people to be better in the house, for the sustainability.

"Hey Luna." She said, "Come to my room"

Luna followed, she had nothing else to do.

Once inside the room, Lisa pushed Luna into a machine.

Luna freaked out and hit the glass until it cracked.

Lisa hit a switch and Luna got shocked. for about three seconds, nothing but pain.

Lisa thought that it could help her impulsiveness, but when Luna exited the machine, she only seemed more aggressive. Too dangerous for the family.

"I'm such a disappointment" Lisa cried.

She tried to get the newly enraged Luna into a cage, but she got free from Lisa's grasp.

For a while, Luna struggled to get out, but she eventually escaped through the window.

* * *

Downstairs, free from all this mess.

"Honey, follow me" the mom said

The mother of these demons knew that solving her husbands alcoholism could help.

"okay" the dad said in a daze.

For the next couple of months, the dad went to a rehab, while the mom got a third job.

"anything for my family" she said as she drove him away.


End file.
